Reversing Condor Studios
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Let's reverse Condor Studios :D Chad is So Randoms star ... Sonny; Mack falls.. Will their love still bloom? What happens when ndor forces them to pretend they are dating to get So Random! Ratings up?  Find out here.. Co written by XxXBlondeBabeXxX
1. The Headline

**Chapter 1; The Headline**

**Normal Point of View~**

The cast of So Random! were gathered in the prop house for a meeting. So Random ratings were down at their lowest, Mackenzie falls had climbed to the top and it's heading towards the cancelation of So Random! all together.

Nico was sitting in the corner, three girls crowding around him, Grady sitting on the couch rehearsing his lines, Zora sitting on the chair combing her long brown locks of hair, and Tawni was god knows where in the room. Chad however was pacing back and forth the room looking extremely worried.

"Calm down, man." Nico stressed, he pointing the girls out and walked over to chad, placing his arm on his shoulder, "It's just a rumor, if your so worried go and talk to Mr condor yourself."

"Are you crazy?" Tawni exclaimed as the sarcophagus door opened, "Don't you remember the last time we saw Mr Condor?"

"Ugh! How could i forget to think he acctually sent us to pu- pu - public school!" Zora exclaimed, looking at herself in her little mirror and putting on another layer of her mocho cocoa mocho lipbalm.

Marshall then abruptly entered the prop house and turned on tween weekly tv.

"You all need to watch this" He demanded with a hint of despair in his voice.

_"This is Ryan Loughlin reporting for tween weekly tv. It seems that things at So Random! aren't going so well, after last night their ratings dropped a massive 45%. Is this the end for So Random?"_

"I'm sorry that it's come to this but if the ratings aren't up next Friday, the show will be canceled." He spoke the words like dynamite about to explode inside each of them.

Marshall left the room leaving everyone, not just chad, concerned.

"What are we going to do?" Grady exclaimed.

Grady, Nico, and Tawni all had a sudden image of light at the same time and their glances turned onto chad.

"What?" Chad stood dumbfounded.

"Well, you talk to Sonny drama pants a lot don't you?"

"Don't remind me, wait, What are you all thinking?" He turned a glance to Zora and she just shrugged, "Hey! Don't ask me!" She pointed out fixing her hair in the process. "Well what i was thinking was if you got drama pants over there to guest star it might get us more viewers" Nico explained. "No! no, no, no, no, never in a million years, no." Chad disapproved.

"Do you want the show to be canceled?" Tawni yelled.

"N-no" He gulped, but agreed in the process, "I'm not going to like this at all.

Chad was sitting in the parking lot, eating his strawberry frozen yogurt, trying to escape from the rest of them.

"Slacking off are we, CDC?" A familliar voice joked. Chad looked even more saddened now. "Wow, nice welcoming there, Chad" Sonny jeered.

"Sonny?" He asked as a whisper, "Can i ask you a f-favor?" Sonny's eyes widened but soon just relaxed, "Sure"

"W-w-would" He stuttered.

"Spit it out Chad, I have work to get to"

"Can you guest star p-p-please?" He stuttered again.

"What for?"

"Yes, or no, please Sonny, we need your help." He blushed.

"Okay, one; yes, two; Because you said please to a falls and three; who is we?"

"We being, me, Nico, Zora, Tawni, Grady- wait, did you say yes?" He couldn't believe it, never did he think sonny would ever want to guest star on So Random!

"Just so were clear, guest starring on your little comedy laughy fun show isn't a want for me, it's a don't want. I'd probably rather stick my head in a bag full of scorpions" Sonny explained. "Then why?" Chad asked. "I'm doing it to prove that my acting is better than anything all of you could do put together."

"You are so selfish do you know that!" He exclaimed. "Yeh, that's like the millionth time i've heard you say that, Chad!" She pointed out, "Well then , ehmm, ugh, I hate you!" He wailed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good and Goodbye!" She finished, and walked away.

"Wait!" He shouted. She turned around in her tracks, "What is it now, Chad?"

"So then, your coming to guest star?" He asked.

"I already said i would, don't make me change my mind!" And with that Chad smiled a faint little smile and walked away back to the So Random! studio.

Sonny walked back to the Mackenzie Falls Studio; back to rehearsals.

"Sonny!" Devon called from the other side of the Mack Falls rest room.

"Hey, so why didn't you answer your phone last night I phoned like a gazillion times!" He exclaimed.

"I was busy! Get over it!" Devon felt as if he was hit by a dozen trains at that point. "OMG! Look at this!" Portlyn yelled running in, running towards us.

"What is it?" Sonny asked. Portlyn didn't answer she was trying to catch her breath but she handed Sonny a magazine.

Sonny grabbed the magazine seeing the title, "Sonny & Chad, Lovebirds!"

"It's all over the internet, read page 1 and 2!" Portlyn cried.

"_Sonny and Chad seen together in Studio parking lot, we have done some research and it seems as though chad and sonny have been dating for the past few months! Sonny admitted to her fellow cast mates of Mackenzie falls that her and chad have became more than friends, devastating the entire cast of Mackenzie Falls!"_

"I cannot believe this!" She screamed, "Me and Chad? Chad and me? I never admitted to anything! I hate that guy, Ryan Loughlin, i've hated him since that time he told the entire world that i was pregnant and on drugs! Which was a complete and utter lie!"

"I know, but people are talking and believing this time round, Sonny! We have to do something!" Portlyn added.

"Well i'll help, i will kill that damn Ryan when i see him, Chad and Sonny it's utterly ridiculous! Don't you think!" Sonny took a few moments before she answered, having a thought for a moment what it would be like.

She snapped back to reality.

"Yes, your right. I can't guest star on So Random now, they'll think i really am dating Chad!" She screamed.

**Emma; Well thanks..x I want to thank LibbyG! ;) she is like the most amazing person in the entire world, and she's a SWAC freak like myself. She is the co-writter of this story, so not all credit to me (: well i wrote it she reviewed and came up with lots of the ideas (: I really hope you love this story and hopefully will get some reviews (: Please and Thankyou x**

**LibbyG; Hey this is XxXBlondeBabeXxX i co-write this story with Emma on msn and through seeing her lol Have fun reading and please Review! ****P.S I'm too stupid to know how to write stories and post them on FanFic so forgive me, i will probably co-write with authors by email just ask if your interested and i will give my email address :) P.S.S i came up with the summary and the title so blame me if they are bad (: first time xx**


	2. I Like The Lies

**Disclaimer; We do not own Swac in any way, (forgot disclimer in 1st chapter, oops )  
(:**

Chapter 2; I like the lies

Recap~

_She snapped back to reality._

_"Yes, your right. I can't guest star on So Random now, they'll think i really am dating Chad!" She screamed. _

End~

Normal Point of View~

An intterogation had started. Tawni had her bright light centered in on Chad's face and the other crazed members of So Random! stood, eyes glaring into those of the dumbfounded brown haired guy who hasn't yet seen the magazine cover.

"Okay, spill it" Tawni demanded slaming her hands on the table that sat between them. Chad's expression was slightly scared and very confused, wondering what the hell was happening. Why were his cast mates suddenly making an investagation like in one of those old detective movies that he had watched many times in the past? and why was _he_ the one being intterogated? "I have no idea what any of you are talking about!" he yelled trying to prove his innocence. "Save it," Grady snapped, "We know about your little secret." Tawni sighed and handed Chad the magazine, "Here, you've got some explaining to do" Chad took the magazine and stared with disbelief, _"Sonny and Chad; Lovebirds."_

"Me and Sonny?" He yelled, but theres was something else in his tone, something that made it seem like he was half in shock but also half of him liked the idea. _"Me and Sonny?" _he thought, _"Me and sonny?" _he repeated to himself over and over until the shock was over.

"Drop the act, dude. It's written all over this magazine."Nico grabbed the magazine and pointed to the picture. "There is nothing going on between us, Tween weekly are always making stuff up you know that" he reminded them. The cast took their time and thought about this until finally Grady broke through the silence, "You know he's right, Tween Weekly makes everything up, we should believe him i mean he is our friend" The others took this in and agreed, Zora flipped her hair and walked closer to Chad, "But we will be keeping an eye on you. Okay bye!" She walked off, out of the room. "That girl scares me sometimes" Tawni added before her herself followed behind Zora. "We should be on set to rehearse" Grady reminded them, Nico nodded and they started to walk out but turned back to see Chad still standing not believing any of this, "Dude don't worry, you coming?" Nico asked. "I think i'll skip today, I need to fix this" he groaned. Nico and Grady just agreed and left after that.

_"I'm gonna break your little heart, watch you take the fall, laughing al the way to the hospital, cause theres nothing surgery can do, when i break-" __**(A/n: Hah! i couldn't think of a song really for his ringtone, so i just chose one of my fav songs (: )**_

"Chad!" An all to familliar voice yelled from the other end of the phone. "Sonny?" Chad cried. Sonny was in the studio cafeteria on the phone, with Portlyn and Devon glued to her sides trying to listen in. "We need to fix this!" She yelled yet again. "Yes but how?" He answered. Sonny sighed, rubbing her head and stared at Devon who was getting a little too close to her than she approved of. Devon backed away, "I'm just going to go" he said awkwardly walking out of the cafeteria. Portlyn also sighed, "That guy seriously has some problems" she laughed before walking out after Devon leaving Sonny alone in the cafeteria. "What was that?" Chad asked. "Usual drama, anyways come to the cafeteria now." she demanded. _"Beeeep" _

_"Ah She hung up" _Chad thought, _"I guess i'm going to the cafeteria."_ He walked out of the room and headed for the cafeteria, not wanting to keep Sonny waiting.

Chad walked into the cafeteria, still trying to shake off the shock of the fact Sonny and him were mistaken as a couple.

"Hey CDC! Over here" Sonny called from the other side of the cafeteria. Chad always got annoyed with Sonny calling him that. Chad walked over to her, "This is unbelievable" he groaned. "What is?" Sonny wondered. "This, how we could be thought of as a couple!" he explained, his voice a little higher than usual. "Hmm" She moaned, Chad's expression changed to a confused look, "What?" She flashed back, "Oh, nothing. I mean, yeah i know. Utter ridiculous!" She muttered. "So any ideas?" he asked. "None, what about you?" she answered.

"None, I did think of changing my name to Ben and moving to Italy but then that's just stupid." he smiled, Sonny laughed at this. Sonny looked around and saw the people in the cafeteria staring at them, "Mabye we should have done this somewhere else, if we're seen together like this they will believe the lie even more." Chad also looked around realizing all eyes were on them. "Uh oh!" he gulped. "Let's go" Sonny decided. Chad agreed and they walked out together, hearing whispers from behind like, "_They make such a good couple" _and "_How could Sonny fall for someone like Chad?"_

Sonny and Chad walked past the So Random! stage and headed for Mack Falls but were interupted by none other than Mr Condor. "Sonny, Chad! Just the two I was looking for," he began, "Listen, you two. Ever since you two have started dating So Random! is getting more publicity and popularity." Chad and Sonny shared a glance, "Wait we aren't acctaully dating-" Sonny tried to explain. "It doesn't matter, you are now. So Random! needs more ratings or the show will be canceled and ever since this morning the ratings went up 20% so from this moment you will continue to 'date' or i will cancel both So Random! and Mackenzie Falls."

"You can't cancel Mackenzie falls, it's the number one tween show!" Sonny protested. "I'll find another number one show, now do I have to cancel two shows today or do we have a deal?" he concluded. Sonny and Chad shared yet another glance, "Deal?" Chad asked Sonny. "Deal" Sonny agreed. "Good, I got you a slot on Good Morning April for tommorow together, make it believable" he commanded. "Good Morning April! That's one of the biggest talk shows in America!" Sonny cried. "Exactly, now excuse me" he left with that.

"I cannot believe this, why do bad things happen to good people?" Chad wailed. Sonny turned away from chad and bit her lip thinking to herself, _"What did I just agree to? I can't pretend to date Chad!"_

"I guess we have no choice." Chad sighed turning around to see Sonny. "I guess" she groaned, "We need to make this believable you know!" she added. "This is going to be hard" he pointed out. "Not metion the fact Devon will be out to kill you" she said in a voice as soft as a whisper. "What?" he asked. "Nothing!" she yelled a little too loud. They headed over to Mackenzie Falls together, wondering how each other felt about the situation.

"_Why can't i just tell her? I'm so stupid! Sonny, I love you, there i said it. Oh wait i didn't say it, I thought it, god i wish this was simpler." _Chad thought to himself as they were walking towards Mackenzie Falls.

_"Devon will seriously kill him! He better run for it when Devon sees that show tommorow night! Oh well, oh god he's looking at me! Should I smile? No wait, i'll glare! That's right, it's all his fault anyways he should be appologizing! It's all his fault, his fault!" _She thought.

"Well, this is awkward" Sonny stated as Portlyn, Devon and Chad were sitting next to her in the Mackenzie Falls resting room. Devon had ultimate terror written in his face and Portlyn just kept glaring at Chad. "Well how do you think I feel?" Chad moaned. Sonny held back her laugh. "Oh Portlyn didn't you have that thing in that place right now? Oh look at the time i'm sure it was now you needed to go, and oh yes that's right Devon you have your thingy thing right now don't you?" She hinted. "Smooth" Chad whispered.

"Ok ok! We get the hint, we're gone!" Portlyn moaned, "Come on Devon, Trevor needs you to run lines anyways" Portlyn grabbed Devon's arms and dragged him out. "Finally" Sonny sighed. "So now we need to run lines" Chad stated. "What for?" Sonny asked. "Tommorow night! We have to pretend we 'love' eachother you know!" Sonny bit her lip, _"Why is that such a bad concept to you?" _She thought but decided not to say out loud. "Well, it's not going to be that hard!" She murmured but then bit her lip wishing she never said that. "Why?" he looked confused. "I-I-I- m-mean because we're both great actors that's why!" she babbled.

"I'm a great actor?" he looked even more confused. Never once had Sonny said Chad was any good at acting now she's sayings he's a great actor? "W-w-well you know emm- oh well i don't think so but you know other people do!" she bit her lip harder this time. "If you bitting your lip it will get sore you know" he pointed out, she stuck her toungue out. "_Did I just stick my toungue out at him? oh gosh Sonny your turning into a 5 year old" _She thought. Chad let out a small, faint laugh, "I better go, rehersals are calling"

"But wait! When are we going to figure out what to say tommorow?" Sonny asked. "Tonight" he stated, "See you at eight, let's call it our first fake date" he winked and walked off. Sonny faintly smiled to herself, _"Our first __fake__ date, take out that fake, and it would be perfect," _She thought.

**Emma; Heey (: Well that's the second chapter, I have to truly thank LibbyG, she is ill today and still helped write the story, so Thankyou! (: I hope you get well soon and hopefully (if your there) will see you on monday! (: Review! **

**LibbyG: Hey Readers! I hope you liked reading this story as much as i like writting it with 1 of my best friends. Next chapter will be up soon (: Until then Review! (:**


	3. The 'fake' Date

Disclaimer; We do not own Sonny With A Chance in any way, (:

Chapter 3; The Interview

Recap~

_"But wait! When are we going to figure out what to say tommorow?" Sonny asked. "Tonight" he stated, "See you at eight, let's call it our first fake date" he winked and walked off. Sonny faintly smiled to herself, "Our first __fake__ date, take out that fake, and it would be perfect," She thought._

End~

Normal Point Of View~

"Hey Sonny, you read- wow" The greatest actor of our generation was taken aback by the appearance of the smartly dressed brunette standing only nearly one metre away. Sonny grinned and looked at herself, "I do look good, don't I?" Chad snapped back and looked very embarassed.

"We better get going" Chad said in a rushed tone. Sonny agreed and followed Chad, closing her door behind them.

Chad took Sonny to a place called Arcadia. Chad had said it was, 'the perfect place for fake dates.' Sonny had no choice but to agree, after all he was her new 'boyfriend.'

"This place is-" Sonny tried to compliment it when they entered then decided she better not finish her sentence. Chad sat down at a table not far from the air hockey table, and Sonny had no choice but to sit next to him.

"Ok, so what are we going to do about tommorow night?" Sonny questioned, looking at Chad. They were a lot of eyes on them at that moment and a lot of whispers being passed around like, 'Wow! Sonny and Chad are dating!', or 'The magazine was right!' It started to annoy Chad a little. Only a little though, truth is that Chad had liked Sonny just a little since they met.

"We need to make it believable or else, boom! Our two shows will be cancelled." Chad answered, making Sonny laugh. "Boom? Really Chad, really?" She raised an eyebrow. Chad sat up straight and starting mumbling stuff to himself.

Sonny's POV

This wasn't so bad. The place was horrible but somehow I didn't care...Was it because of him? I honesty did not know.

"I don't think I can do this" Chad broke in. I looked at him straight for that instance. He looked back, "I don't like you, and You don't like me right?" He asked. I looked away, not answering.

"O-of course I don't like you" I answered after a long silence. He stared at me and I stared back into his piercing blue eyes.

"Why?" He asked. I sat in shock. Could he really be implying he liked me?

"Why?" I quoted. He was silent.

"Oh nevermind" he mumbled.

I looked him in the eyes, "What was it you were going to ask?" I kept on looking at him.

"I-I was going to ask you why-" He answered.

"Why I don't like you?" I interupted. Chad just gave a shocked expression but nodded.

"We're rivals, it's a smiple as that" I stated.

_"No it's not because I do like you... a lot" _I thought to myself. I wanted to say it but I couldn't.

I looked up to see Chad with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong I asked?"

Then I noticed.

A single tear had fallen from my eyes. Chad quickly took his hand and wiped it away but he never moved his hand away from my face. It was like it was glued to my face.

I stared at Chad's sea crystal eyes as they moved closer and closer to mine. My eyes widened as Chad's lips met mine.

_Chad.._

I kissed him back, not knowing what else to do. His lips were soft, I was happy not sad.

We broke apart after awhile.

"I like you" He admitted. I wondered if he was joking with me. I stared long into his eyes once more. Then I knew.

"Y-you're being honest" I stated, hesitantly. He just nodded.

"Well then CDC I think we have more in common than I ever though, because I like you too" I leaned in and we kissed again.

Emma; Review! I hope you liked it :D

LibbyG; All credit for this chapter goes to Emma, I was on holiday (:


End file.
